Infernalism (WOD)
Infernalists are those who cast their lot with demons and other creatures of the Inferno. Some receive power in the form of Demonic Investments or other malign gifts; others tap into the power of Hell through Paths of sorcery; and those supernatural creatures who follow the path of screams receive twisted powers of their own. Within the World of Darkness, there are many monsters and many dark and terrible entities. From Tzimisce who commit unspeakable experiments to Redcaps who rely on a violent evisceration to brighten up the day. However, within these ranks of gods and monsters, among these shades of gray, there is a shade of black – those who serve the dark powers. Universally reviled even amongst the creatures of the World of Darkness, they stoop lower and viler than even their own colleagues, selling their souls and the world down the river for power, devotion, or because they're just an evil bastard. Whatever the reason, they've thrown their lot in with dark gods, demons, creatures from the outer void and God only knows what else. They are universally reviled by even the most evil of their colleagues – after all, even monsters have their standards. Vampire: The Masquerade Despite being condemned by God, the vast majority of the children of Caine want little to do with the forces of Hell. Many fear to offend the God who cursed their Dark Father, while others simply are too proud or smart to align with demons. In all major sects and clans, Infernalism is a major crime punishable by Final Death. The Sabbat consider it a heinous crime; to bow to a demon is the same as bowing to an Ancient. However, in the shadows, some vampires who are convinced that they are damned and monsters proceed to walk a darker path than even the average horror that a vampire endures. Some secretly follow the Path of Evil Revelations, abandoning their humanity in mad devotion to the dark. Some Sabbat and other vampires practice the Discipline of Dark Thaumaturgy, turning to demons for power and tainting their souls in the process. Worse still, an ancient bloodline of infernalists still survives to these Final Nights: the Baali, who practice demonic Disciplines in the service of their dark masters. All right-thinking vampires ruthlessly persecute these monsters, and they must hide in secret unless they wish to risk Final Death. Still many Kindred are tempted; after all, if you're already Damned, what do you have to lose? On the flip side, a number of Kindred and Cainites actively take up the fight against such creatures. The Sabbat Inquisition hunts and destroys infernalists in the sect whenever they are exposed. The Salubri, particularly the Warrior Salubri, were renowned as demon-hunters in centuries past. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Fomori, Black Spiral Dancers, and other servitors of the Wyrm are at least nominally infernalists. However, while "traditional" infernalists are most often motivated by avarice and hubris, those who render their services unto the Wyrm are typically characterized by self-destructive madness and rage. Mage: The Ascension Although the Nephandi are the most notorious infernalist mages, not all infernalist mages are Nephandi. Additionally, not all Nephandi fall under the traditional umbrella of infernalism; some worship incomprehensible beings from the Deep Umbra that are far more alien than any demon. One faction of the Nephandi, dubbed the Infernalists for obvious reasons, serves traditional demons rather than creatures of the Wyrm or the alien entities of the Deep Umbra. Wraith: The Oblivion Spectre cults fall under a broader definition of infernalism, particularly when the object of the cult's veneration is one of the Neverborn. Hunter: The Reckoning Some extremist Hunters have fallen from grace and formed pacts with demons, becoming infernal extremists. These hunters alternate between using the infernal gifts of their demonic patrons and the "angelic" Edges of the Messengers. Demon: The Fallen The Thralls of the Fallen can be considered infernalists. References Category:World of Darkness glossary Category:Wyrm